Falling
by megidoughnut
Summary: Two worlds, two wars, and two people.  Try not to fall.


**UPDATE: I changed a few minor things. Nothing too important.**

**Yay! I posted it! My second fanfiction. Wow, I'm so excited for this story, even though I'm not entirely sure where it's going. **

**But, once you're done, and WHEN YOU REVIEW, please mention what pairings your want. I'm into the whole Katniss/Percy thing, but some of my friends are ****really against it. T_T So. The possibilities...**

**Katniss/Percy**

**Katniss/Peeta**

**Percy/Annabeth**

**Brief Thalia/Nico**

**But. I'm not doing Gale/Madge. It just doesn't make sense. Sorry guys. :(**

**Annick (Finnick/Annie) is automatically included. Because, well, that's what the book says.**

**SUGGESTIONS? Review. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM? Review. IDEAS? Review. BORED? ...Review, I guess.**

**Disclaimer (Thanks, SOPA): I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I don't own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay. I don't own many of the characters mentioned. Some of the below sentences are direct quotes from the books.**

**No beta. T_T**

**And so, before you read, there's a question at the bottom. So read. And answer my question. Thanks.**

**ENJOY. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

"I thought . . . well, maybe we'd get some peace for a change," Annabeth said, pursing her lips.

"Wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful," I pointed out.

"I guess you're right . . . Or maybe the prophecy won't happen for years."

"Could be a problem for another generation of demigods," I agreed. "Then we can kick back and enjoy. Race you to the road?"

"You are so going to lose." She took off down Half-Blood Hill and I sprinted after her.

For once, I didn't look back.

It's not like I had the chance.

At the bottom of the hill, I was about to turn around and create a memory to last me the following year. But then I started to get dizzy. The world was spinning faster and faster, until I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees and shut my eyes, ready to throw up. The wind whipped at my face, and I could hear Annabeth screaming my name. She was so close, yet her voice sounded like she was miles away. And then it all stopped. After the air rested, I opened my eyes to a blinding, pure white. Everywhere was covered in the sickening, bright color. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes. Once I stood up, it was obvious that no one was here. It must be the gods messing with me. You'd think they would leave a guy alone, after saving their sorry butts. After saving the world. They must still be annoyed at me for rejecting their offer of becoming a god. I'll admit, it was pretty extreme. But what good did it do to send me here?

It was like the moon-cold and untouched by air. With my vertigo gone, I started to walk around. Well, I'm not really sure what I walked _around_, but I did walk. Mindlessly.

After several hours, I was exhausted. Running, walking-it wasn't my thing. Never was, never will be. My endurance wasn't cooperative, either. The exhaustion made me start to think for once. How badly did I upset the gods? I didn't mean to offend them. My thoughts drifted to Annabeth, who was probably freaking out. Shouldn't I be, seeing that _I_ was the one who got whipped away to nowhere? Strangely, I was calm.

That was it. I just helped fulfill a prophecy. I just came back from camp. The least they could do was give me a day to rest. One day. Pissed off, I threw myself onto the surprisingly hard floor. Ouch. Okay, so maybe that was a bit irrational. But before I knew it, my eyelids started to droop shut. It was safe out here, wasn't it?

I really needed to learn to be more careful.

The instant my eyes closed was the instant he spoke.

"Hello Percy," boomed a familiar voice. It was too familiar for my liking. My eyes shot open, but it was too late. I couldn't do anything. The blade of his scythe was under my chin, ready to slice my neck. "Don't worry; I won't kill you...directly, anyway." He laughed darkly, seemingly excited.

"What do you want, Kronos?" I spat. "Couldn't you just stay dead?" Okay, maybe that last part was rather unnecessary.

"Perseus, don't be foolish. You know as well as I that I can never die. Yes, I may be unable to give myself a form for the time being, but I'm not dead. I'll never be dead," he guaranteed. "But until my rise of power, I have a little . . . gift."

A gift? He's joking, right? The look in his eyes seemed murderous, and I could immediately tell it was something that I wouldn't enjoy.

"I know I'm awesome, but you can keep your presents to yourself," I said sarcastically. "I've been getting way too many things lately."

"Oh, you've mistaken me. This isn't an offer, it's more like a punishment," he said, grinning madly. Oh, gods.

"How do you even have the power to talk to me?" I asked, changing the topic. "Are you even strong enough to inflict whatever _punishment _you have?" I stressed the word _punishment_ like nothing he created could do me much harm.

"Do not doubt me, _hero_," he said, stressing _hero _like I was some kind of disgrace who was nothing more than a stray shopping cart in the middle of a parking space. "I've joined up with a few of my fellow Titans: Hecate, Oceanus, Hyperion, Olympos, and a few more." Oceanus? Hyperion? Olympos? Didn't they all have something to do with time?

"Isn't Hecate on our side? Zeus's side, I mean." I didn't really care for the answer, I just had to get out of here, and questions bought lots of time.

"Does it matter?" Well, yeah. If she was then she'd be a traitor. "She agreed with us that you deserved our gift," he said, after seeing my confused look. Yep, traitor.

"And what makes-" I started.

"Enough! We only have so much time." Time. Hyperion. Olympos. Questions. Time. That word again.

He flipped open something on his wrist. It was black, and similar to a watch. But watches didn't have twenty buttons. An uncomfortable sensation rose in my stomach. With every button he pressed, every beep I heard, the feeling got more and more intense. Eventually the tingles grew to a pain. I felt like I was being ripped apart.

"What are you doing to me?" I yelled, trying to restrict my moans. It hurt. Badly.

He simply laughed at my pain, and replied, "Good-bye, Perseus. I'll see you in the future."

I looked down at my hands, and gasped. They were separating in tiny molecules. Small, living beads broke off my fingers and toes, continuing until my whole body disappeared into miniature balls. They flew like a school of fish, over to a small random circle. The circle grew bigger and bigger, until it was a good ten feet tall. Inside looked like the stereotypical portal that you'd see in movies. Purple and black swirled together, funneling in the middle. It pulled me towards it, and my broken self was dragged forth. I couldn't resist. I didn't have a form. There wasn't anything I could hold on to. I knew it was dark. Not just physically, but the aura it gave off was haunting and mysterious. I guess it applied to everything the Titans tampered with.

There was laughter. Harsh laughter that came from a chorus of people. Er, Titans. I hated this; why didn't the gods stop him? Them? Everything was so confusing. Maybe being separated made my brain incapable of thinking straight.

Then the chaos died down. I could feel myself again. I was together, as one. Sore, I forced my eyes to flutter open. All around me was gray snow, and the horrible scent of smoke.

Katniss

I watched the ash settle on the remains of my old house. The one I grew up in. The one Prim, Mother, and I had shared before the Games. For some reason, the Victor's Village was left the same, untouched. Everyone worried about me coming back and visiting my old District. In their minds, it was pointless, costly, and dangerous. A dozen hovercrafts were probably up in the sky, watching me closely, making sure I didn't injure myself. I couldn't die if I tried.

The road is filled with the dead, innocent people who died because of my stupid actions. I was the one who pulled out the berries. I was the one who pierced the force field. Of course, these didn't kill them directly. District 13 played a large part in the plot. You know, the thing they didn't inform me about. The rebellion I didn't want to participate in. That.

Thoughts clouded my mind. Haymitch…Plutarch…Peeta…Gale…the survivors…it was all too much. I ran to my newer house in the Village, escaping the horrifying sights in the Square. I slammed the door, and leaned back against it. The house was too clean, too quiet. Why did I come back to 12? It won't help me.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to the walls.

People kept talking to me, wanting me to become the full-time Mockingjay. As if I hadn't done enough. They had everything planned out. There were people to help with my looks, speeches, appearances, everything. All I had to do was show up, really. Play my part in their game. How ironic; they'd escaped one game, only to create another.

More thoughts. _Coin...Finnick...Gale...Cinna... _More worries. _Coin didn't trust me. Finnick couldn't focus without his Annie. Gale got whipped. Cinna was dead._

I spun around to a hiss, and the sight of an ugly tomcat.

"Buttercup," I greeted him. He looked surprisingly healthy, even though the whole District had been burned down. Wonder what he had been eating. "Come here, boy." Like that was going to work. The little trust he had towards me disappeared when we all abandoned him. "Want to see Prim?" Of course he did. He let out a rusty meow and approached me. I walked over to the closet and pulled out my old game bag, which I ended up stuffing him in.

Gale reminded me that it was time to go back. But there was one more thing I needed, something that would comfort me. I ran upstairs and opened my bedroom closet. There it was. My father's old hunting jacket. For a moment I was calmed by the memories and hours I spent wrapped in it. Then my palms began to sweat, and I was aware of something strange in the room. I whipped around, expecting to see a familiar president.

Instead, I was treated to the strangest sight ever.

Annabeth

What the Hades just happened? A minute ago I was racing with Percy down Half-Blood Hill. Thirty seconds ago I saw him being snatched up by the sky. My heart rose into my throat, threatening to choke me. On instinct, I dashed back up the hill that was the grounds for so many battles and curses. I realized what I was doing once I broke through the doors of the Big House. "Chiron!" I yelled. Wait; was it a good idea to tell someone about what just happened? Too late to turn around now, I guess. The centaur and Mr. D were sitting at the meeting table in the rec room, probably planning the year's events. A lot had changed with the new campers and cabins. They looked up at me with puzzled looks.

"Didn't I just say good-bye to you?" Mr. D asked, oblivious to the fact that I was nearly hyperventilating. Thankfully, Chiron noticed the fear in my eyes, and he shoved Mr. D, almost hard enough to push him over.

"Is something wrong, Annabeth?" At least we had a sane one in the room.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a jumble of words fell out. "Percy...swirling wind...screaming...don't know...just racing...gone," I said between breaths. They stared at me with confused expressions. I needed to calm down. This was no way a child of Athena was supposed to act. Everything was just so unexpected. The moment we stepped out of camp, something just _had _to happen to him. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. "Percy's gone." They raised their eyebrows, still not understanding. What was so confusing about it? He was gone! Kidnapped! Stolen!

"What do you mean, 'Percy's gone'?" Chiron asked, clearly nervous.

"He's gone! We were running down the hill, and all of a sudden some twister came down and surrounded him and sucked him into the sky!" I explained. "Chiron, you have to help me get him back!" I pleaded, after seeing their bewildered faces.

Mr. D was the first one to recover from the shock. "Couldn't you guys stay out of trouble for a _day_?" He asked, looking like he wanted to slam his head on something.

I ignored him and turned to Chiron. "_Please_," I begged him, desperation in my voice.

"A twister just pulled him into the sky?" he said, warily. I nodded in confirmation. "I-I've never heard anything like it," he stuttered. Helpless, I sat down in a chair and placed my head in my hands. I'd finally gotten him to kiss me, and now he was...gone. "I'm sorry, Annabeth," Chiron said. "Until we have more information, there isn't anything I can do. We could send out a search party..."

"No." I shook my head. "You're right. We don't even know where he is. It'd be a wild goose chase." I turned around to leave. What was I expecting? That they would somehow know where he was? That they would send the whole camp out to look for him? That they would laugh, and say that it was a prank courtesy of the Hermes cabin?

"Wait, Annabeth," Chiron called. I spun back around, hoping they had good news. "If you could find more information on his disappearance, then we could be able to arrange something."

My heart fell. "Oh. Of course. I'll try," I said half-heartedly. Nevertheless, I was determined to get my boyfriend back. He was my boyfriend, right? We had never really made anything official. I ran out the door, seeking a few words of wisdom from my half-siblings.

Percy

All around me was gray snow, falling heavily. By the time I sat up, my body was nearly covered in the substance. My vision was cloudy. Or was it? No, that was just more snow. I took off my jacket with aching arms. It was _hot_.

I let my gaze drift around. Everything was gray. I felt like I was in an old-fashioned dystopian movie (I watch a lot of movies, by the way). Buildings were burnt down, and smoke choked my lungs. Even with my seaweed-filled-and-ripped-apart mind, I could tell there was something wrong with the situation. How was it hot _and _snowing? Unless...

I reached down to touch the gray flakes. This was _not _snow. It was much too warm, much too...smelly. This was ash. What was I doing here? What had happened? I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to remember. It helped relieve the stress.

Okay. I was walking with Annabeth. I got swirled into a white place. Kronos sent me here. As far as I know, "here" is a recently burnt down city.

But there's something I don't get. Why would he just send me to a random place? I could always contact someone to get me out of here. Maybe even take a boat, if it was necessary. Transporting me here only "punished" me for a day. He treated my "punishment" like it was harsh. Scary.

With my jello legs, I stood up and stumbled around for a bit. Might as well explore the area. So I did, and the sights weren't pretty. Up and down what seemed like the main road held the remains of the city. Scattered on the ground were pieces of shrapnel and other random bits. Were those...bones?

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "No, I'm fine," a girl said. I jumped behind what was left of a corner building. Who was she talking to? I peeked out to get a glimpse of her coming this way. I had to move, no matter the state of my health. With the small power I had, I (tried to) run in the opposite direction. Luckily, the girl was taking her time, so I managed to jog and still keep a faster gate. Other than her, there seemed to be no one else. My stomach tensed, as I realized that everyone might've died. It seemed like there were a lot of bombs.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed a small village, with intact houses. I looked back. The girl was still walking around, alone. She was wearing a small earpiece. That would explain who she was talking to. Who would let her come alone to this destroyed town? I shook my head. She wasn't important. I had to get out of here.

As quietly as I could, I forced my feet to move in the direction of the houses. _Left. Right. Left. Right. Look back. Left. Right. Left. Right. _It was all my brain could handle. Simple commands.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the twelve houses. They were nothing special, but for some reason they were completely deserted-from bombs and people. The first house was a mess, filled with trash and liquor. Smelly Gabe could've lived here. I ran into the second house, eager to get out. It was clean, with a few things scattered around. I had to contact the others, but how? I stuffed my hands in my pockets, only to find them empty with the exception of Riptide. That ruled out Iris-Messaging, seeing that I couldn't get my hands on any drachmas. I'd just have to wait until someone IM-ed me.

Upstairs, there were a few rooms. I slipped into the first one I saw, to find an empty bedroom. Suddenly, I began to feel sleepy again. I hadn't been able to sleep ever since I was back in Camp Half-Blood. I fell back onto the bed, drifting into a peaceful slumber. There was nothing to harm me here. There was no one at all, but that girl...

My eyes snapped open to the slam of a door. Oh, gods. Are you kidding me? Out of all places, she had to come here? There was whispering downstairs. I had to hide. But where? There was no room in the closet, because of some old jacket. The bed wasn't high enough for me to hide under. I was screwed. The only place to hide was outside, in the other rooms.

"Buttercup," she called. Was she talking to that ugly cat? I saw him (or her) on the way in. It didn't look too happy. "Come here, boy." Aha. It was a him. "Want to see Prim?" Woah, that rhymed. There was some scuffling downstairs, so I took the chance to sneak out. All the other doors were locked. Just my luck. Then, of course, she just _had _to come upstairs. I threw myself on the bed, backing into the corner of the wall, praying that she had a key for the other rooms.

But she didn't. Surprise, surprise.

The girl bounded into the room, opening the closet I tried to fit into earlier. She grabbed the old jacket, still not noticing me. For a moment, she stood still, and I began to wonder if she would leave without noticing me at all. But I didn't have that kind of luck. She spun around, and I could see her clearly. She had dark brown hair, done into one single braid. Her clothes were very simple, consisting of a green shirt with black pants. Her skin was slightly dark, and her cloudy gray eyes were wide open in shock. It was hard to tell her ethnicity, but she kind of reminded me of Annabeth. Especially when she spoke.

"Who the hell are _you_?" she asked, her face hidden of emotions.

"Thanks for the greeting, sweetheart," I replied sarcastically. Sweetheart? What was I saying?

She flinched at the nickname. "Seriously. Who are you? How did you get here? The whole town was bombed, if you couldn't tell. Either you escaped, or you died. And you don't seem like you did either." Her eyes darted to the flowers on a dresser. She gasped, nearly gagging at the scent. "Did _you_ send those?" she asked, her panic rising. What were so wrong about flowers?

"No..." I said, hesitantly. This girl didn't seem stable. She didn't seem to believe me though, and she bit her lip looking thoughtful. "Look, I really don't know what I'm doing here. I don't really belong here..."

"No, you really don't. Especially in my bed." _Her _bed?

"Oh...um...sorry," I said awkwardly, getting up from the place where I was lying down. She backed up, accidently knocking over some stuff from a table.

"Stop. Wait," she said, nervously. There was a muffled sound from her earpiece. "It's nothing Gale, I was, uh, talking to Buttercup," she told the 'Gale' on the other end. Weird name. "Yeah...Buttercup peed in my bed," she lied. I stifled a laugh. The cat peed in her bed. That's perfectly reasonable. She glared at me, and ripped the earpiece out. "Answer my questions," she urged me. "I have to go soon."

I frowned. This girl was bossy. "My name's Percy Jackson, I don't understand how I got here, I don't know why there are flowers in here, and I come in peace."

She studied me for a moment, probably trying to figure out if I was lying. Which I wasn't, thank you very much.

"So what you're saying...is that you're completely clueless." I nodded. "And you expect me to buy that?"

"Well it's true," I said, shrugging. "But now I have a few questions for you."

She hesitated, before saying, "Go ahead."

"Well then. First off, where are we? Secondly, who are you? And finally, do you mind if I stay here? Only until my friends get me. I don't really have anywhere to stay..."

She gritted her teeth. "My name...is Katniss," she answered hesitantly. What, no last name? "Everdeen," she added. Katniss Everdeen. Another odd name. "We're in what's left of District 12." District 12? What's that? She must've seen how confused I was, so she said, "In Panem." Okay, I was never good at geography, but I've never heard of a place called Panem.

"Is that in North America?" I asked, confused.

To my surprise, she laughed. "Don't you pay attention in school? North America _is _Panem." What? How did that even work? Katniss sighed. "Wow, you really don't belong here. Look. A long time ago, North America became all corrupted, so a new government replaced it, and the country was renamed Panem. It's basically the same land. Right now, we're around the place where the Appalachian Mountains used to be. Panem is made out of the Capitol, and 12 Districts. There used to be a thirteenth, but there was a big rebellion, and it got...obliterated." Everything was swirling in my mind. What was she talking about? "A long time ago"? The way she spoke was almost like we were in the...future.

Oh. OH. OH, GODS. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. Everything began to click together. My punishment. Kronos's involvement. The time references. Me being in the _future_. This was not happening. It had to be a dream. The future was supposed to be full of high-tech and cool futuristic stuff. Not burnt down cities. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping I could go back to sleep, and wake up to the sound of Annabeth's voice.

"Percy, are you okay?" Katniss asked, actually seeming to feel bad for me.

"I-I..." I couldn't tell her. It's not like I could say, "Oh, by the way, I got kidnapped by an evil Titan, and he sent me into the future to punish me for killing him." Yeah, right. "Just feeling dizzy, that's all." I'm such a liar.

Unfortunately, I felt even guiltier once she started to look sympathetic towards me.

"I can take you with us to District 13," Katniss offered.

"What? I thought it was obliterated."

"It was, so they moved underground. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," she reassured.

It hurt my brain to even consider the possibility, so I just nodded, and said, "That'd be really nice. Thanks."

"It's fine, you need food anyway. It's not like they'll say no to _me_." I began to wonder what she meant, but I gave up. What was the point? I'd probably find out later. "Besides, I don't want to come back one day to find that my house had been burned down." Katniss grinned. She had a pretty smile, but I didn't think I'd see much of it in the future. "C'mon," she said, starting to walk out the door. "Let's go. I'll teach you everything on the way."

Katniss

I didn't know what I was thinking. Maybe I wasn't. Why did I bring along a random boy? I mean, Percy was kind of nice, but I didn't owe him anything. Why couldn't I just leave him there? I wouldn't come back, anyway. My home was in District 13. I think. It'll never _really_ be home.

Anyway, I grabbed my game bag and walked outside, with Percy right behind me. Everything caught his attention. I could tell. There was something about him that was...different. Like he didn't belong. Surely he was a person. It's not like he was some sort of mutt. I wonder where he came from, though. How could he not know about Panem? Maybe he grew up in the woods. No, that was irrational. Look at me, jumping to conclusions.

On the lawn, I frantically signaled the hovercraft.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, confused. To answer his question, a hovercraft materialized and a ladder dropped down.

"Get on," I told him, walking over to the ladder myself. We both grabbed it and stepped on, the current freezing us until we arrived on board. I looked over at Percy. He seemed alarmed. It wasn't surprising; I was also frightened the first time I got frozen.

On board, Gale helped me from the ladder. "Hey Catnip," he said. "You all right?"

"Yeah," I told him, using my sleeve to wipe the sweat off my face.

His eyes narrowed. "I see you've picked up someone," he said hesitantly, referring to Percy. "Was he the Buttercup you we talking to?" I could tell he was thinking about the whole 'bed' thing. I blushed, embarrassed. Over to the right of me was Percy, having no trouble getting down from the ladder by himself. He saw us and walked over, taking careful, tentative steps. His eyes darted around, alert, like he was just waiting for something bad to happen.

I bit my lip. "Are we flying?" Percy asked.

"No, we're traveling through the shadows," Gale replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm and dislike. What did he have against Percy?

Percy's eyes brightened. "Really? This doesn't look-" I raised my eyebrow, and he realized that Gale was being sarcastic. "Oh. Uh, never mind."

"Could he get any stupider?" Gale muttered, loud enough for only me to hear. I jabbed him with my elbow.

"Yeah, we're flying over to District 13," I told him.

Percy paled. "How long until we arrive? I'm not a big fan of the sky," he told us uncomfortably. There was thunder outside. The sky wasn't a big fan of him, either.

"Only about 45 minutes," I told him, warily. "Oh yeah, I promised you a lesson, didn't I?"

He looked a little bit better. "Yup," he replied, popping the p.

"You guys have fun," Gale said, annoyed. He seemed to hate Percy, although they just met. "I'm going to go help some people with some crap." Before I could call him back, he stormed out of the room without looking back.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Percy asked. He wasn't trying to tease me or anything; it was just plain curiosity.

That was an awkward question. I frowned. "No..." I told him. But would he be? If I never went into the J Games? I shook my head, not wanting to think about this. It was wrong to Peeta. "He's just a really good friend. My best friend, actually."

He fidgeted. "I see."

"Okay...anyway, where were we?"

"Uh...something about District 13."

"Oh, right. District 13 went underground, but no one knew except for the Capitol. After that, the Capitol created the Hunger Games." I pursed my lips, trying to stay calm. "The Hunger Games happen once a year. One boy and one girl, between the ages of 12 and 18, get picked from each District. Then, they travel to the Capitol to train, get interviewed, and do other random stuff. After all the pretty trivial things, they get thrown into an arena to fight to the death. Wonderful, right?" I sounded angry. He looked at me, with mixed emotions. "Sorry, I've just had...personal experiences." _Shut up, Katniss_, I told myself. _You don't even know the guy_.

"What?" He looked afraid, and genuinely concerned.

"Forget I said anything," I mumbled.

He seemed to understand. "Games of death? That's...horrible!" he said, his expression suddenly changed. "And no one does _anything_ about it?"

"Well, we were never strong enough." I glanced up. We were walking around, with nowhere specific in mind. Just randomly walking. "Until now. There was an...incident." I chose my words carefully, giving the general information. I didn't completely trust him yet. He couldn't know about me, and the horrors I've done. "Something happened. District 12 got bombed because of it." Because of me. "And the 10% that survived got transported to District 13. There's a big rebellion going on. You didn't really come at the perfect time." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Percy didn't look that great. He was pale and fidgety. The tiniest sound made him jump. It kind of reminded me of Finnick. The guy wasn't doing that well. Percy's eyes met mine, and he softened a little. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Do you mind if I get a cup of water?"

I nodded. "Follow me."

Much to his dismay, I dumped Buttercup onto a chair, and went to go grab some water. When I came back, Percy was somehow doing worse.

"Thanks," he said when he saw me. "Flying really isn't my thing." I handed the water to him, and our hands touched for just a second. But in that second, I could swear that everything went dark. I heard a gasp. Percy seemed to have seen what I saw. He mutted something about a "Zeus" under his breath. I shook it off.

Once he drunk the water, he instantly looked better. It added color to his once white skin. He relaxed.

"We should be arriving soon," I told him. He nodded, and I grabbed the game bag. We headed over to the exit where we met up with an awkward Gale.

"He's only staying for a little bit," I whispered to Gale. "He won't get in the way of the whole Mockingjay thing." Gale huffed. Whatever. I could never reason with him, anyway.

From the landing pad, the three of us walked down a series of stairways to where Prim, mother, and I lived. Compartment 307. I wonder what they were going to say.

"What am I going to tell them about Twelve?" I asked Gale, trying to start up a conversation.

"I doubt they'll ask for details. They saw it burn. They'll mostly be worried about how you're handling it." Gale touched my cheek. "Like I am."

I pressed my face against his hand for a moment. "I'll survive." I turned forward again, catching Percy in the corner of my eye. He looked away immediately, but it was obvious that he was staring at us. He looked thoughtful. "How're you holding up?" I asked him.

"I'm alright," he answered nervously. "I don't really like being underground though. Just like the sky." He didn't seem as bad as before, but with every step we took, he began to pale. By the time we were in front of 307, he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Get used to it," Gale told him, in a flat, mono-toned voice. "You're almost never allowed to go outside." Percy grimaced. What was with this kid? Being underground wasn't completely bad, although it felt like you were boxed in. Surely he wasn't claustrophobic.

I didn't feel like introducing another boy to my mother and Prim, so I dropped some hints for him to go away. "I guess you can stay in Compartment 306…" I said, tentatively. He understood, and stumbled into the room across mine.

Percy

I fell into the bed, desperate for sleep. Being so high, and so far under the ground in one day was too much for me to handle. As soon as I hit the hard mattress, I fell into a sort-of comforting slumber.

There was only one dream.

_I opened my mind to a cloudy vision of Annabeth, back at camp. She was safe. But her eyes were stormy. She was on the brink of crying; I could tell by her watery eyes. Running, she made her way over to the Athena cabin. With one blink, her eyes returned to normal. She swung the door open. Inside, her half-siblings were reading, studying, laughing, and enjoying the laziness they had time for. _

"_Percy's gone." She told them, her voice barely a whisper. All the chatter stopped abruptly. Their eyes showed the same stormy look she always had. The stares weren't angry, but they showed concern and calculation. Like they were already planning something. Why did they care? I already saved everyone's asses. I wasn't important anymore._

_She was bombarded with questions. "Where did he go? When did he leave? Did he break up with you? What do you mean? How did he go? Didn't you guys just leave?" First of all, no, I did not break up with her. And I wasn't planning on it anytime soon. Second, how would she know anything? She probably knew as much as I did, if not less._

"_I-I…" Annabeth started, lost in the questions. This was not like her at all. "Guys! Be quiet for a moment!" Her face held this irritated look, probably frustrated at her siblings' disorder. They stopped talking. "He's been taken." She went on to explain how a vortex had sucked me into the sky. Was that how it looked like? _

"_How can we help?" A girl, asked. She was a couple years younger than Annabeth and I, with dirty blond hair. _

"_That's the problem, Sophia." Annabeth replied. "We have no leads on him. Chiron offered to send out a search party, but it would be useless. We have no idea where he is."_

"_I don't think the gods would have anything to do with it," a boy replied. He looked to be about fifteen, and deep in thought. "They shouldn't have anything against him, being a savior of Olympus."_

"_You've got a point," she muttered. "Whatever the cause, you guys have to help me get him back." Annabeth looked around at her fellow siblings. "Will you all agree to help me?" Desperation was finding a way to seep into her voice._

_There were nods and other forms of agreement. They all walked over to a large table, and began to discuss strategies. I wanted to hear their plans. I wanted to tell them to Iris-message me. I wanted Annabeth to know that I was safe. The way she fretted over me…It made me feel guilty. I hadn't meant for them to go through so much trouble. _

_But everything started to get foggy, until I couldn't see anything anymore._

I fell out of bed. On the cold cement floor, I rolled onto my back. The memories of the dream came back to me. They shouldn't be risking their lives like this. It wasn't safe. Kronos would kill them off. Too many casualties had died the first time. We couldn't risk anymore innocents getting killed.

It was then when I heard footsteps tapping quickly in the hall. Someone was running. I snapped up, and dashed outside, letting my instincts get the better of me. Nearly tripping over my own feet, I ran into Katniss, who frankly, looked like a complete mess. She shoved me off of her, and looked down at her feet, as if she was trying to hide her emotions.

"Uh…sorry," I said. "I just thought…" What had I thought? That someone was running from a monster? Yeah. I couldn't tell her that. Instead, I turned the topic onto her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she murmured. She looked up, and I could see a smile, along with a small blush. It surprised me. She had the oddest emotions. "It's just…my boyfriend. He's alive." These words stirred something inside me. She had a boyfriend? And why wouldn't he be alive?

"Congratulations," I told her, slightly confused. She was about to say something, when the sound of light footsteps came into earshot. What was with these people? How do they step so quietly?

Her face darkened a bit. She muttered a "thanks", and took off in the opposite direction. I instinctively moved my hand towards Riptide, so I would be ready in case something…interesting would happen to come this way.

Ironically, Gale turned the corner. I acted casual, which was hard to do when I was so out of place. As he got closer, I noticed blood trickling from his nose. He glared at me, and I held back my questions. It wasn't worth trying to be sympathetic.

"Katniss?" he asked. I assumed he wanted me to tell him where she was.

"She went that way," I said, pointing a finger in her direction. He nodded, and continued his silent gate. For some reason, the guy really pissed me off. Too hostile.

I stood there for a while, not really knowing what to do. For an ADHD kid like me, it was torture. I began to pace back and forth, until I couldn't take it anymore. Screw it. I began to walk around, deciding to explore the district.

Alright, that was a bad idea. A couple hours later, I had accomplished being a tunnel wanderer. I had seen hundreds and hundreds of halls, identical to the one I started in, with the exception of the compartment numbers. It was pointless trying to find my way back. By now, I'd guess it was late at night/early in the morning. I lost track of time around Compartment 150. There was no one around whom I could ask. Exhausted, I opened a random compartment and staggered into it, dismissing the fact that there could be someone inside. Fortunately, it was empty. Unfortunately, that meant there wasn't a bed. Whatever. I slid down a wall, so my back could lean against something while I extended my legs. Ignoring the cold, I immediately fell into a dreamless sleep. Everything could wait until the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? Okay, at least? <strong>

**Anyway. QUESTION: Should Harry Potter be included in this fanfiction? It would be a while before it's officially included. But should it? Or would it be too confusing...? I, personally, don't think it would be that bad. But it's up to YOU GUYS, the readers, to decide.**

**I'm sorry. But I just thought of QUESTION #2: Should Annabeth's POVs be included often? I like having her to follow along with the events at Camp Half-Blood. She might get...annoying to read about, though. I'm not sure. R+R. (I've always wanted to say that) :D**

**Thanks for reading, everyone. :3**


End file.
